


Roses

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski, ThisIsntEvenACarKey (Sarcxstic_Stilinski)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Like, M/M, Smut, So much violence, Ugh, Werewolves, and Liam - Freeform, i love them, my sweet lil baby theo, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/ThisIsntEvenACarKey
Summary: Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar are two wolves from opposing packs, trying to love each other through the terrible things they have to live through. Can their love withstand the terror?(completely inspired by Romeo and Juliet. Most of it follows the same storyline, but I took away some elements and added others. Everyone is a Teen Wolf character.)





	1. Prologue

Roses may be beautiful, but the stems hold thorns. If you’re willing to take a rose, you’re willing to take the pain. Love is the same way. Though it may be beautiful, the pure thing is filled with hatred and sharp thorns that prick you at any given chance.

These two lovers from fighting packs cared not for the thorns, but in the end, their lives were lost, the thorns pricking one last fatal time.

If you’re willing to sit and listen, I will tell the tale of the beautiful love between Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken. Read carefully and stride forward, but remember, not every love is perfect, and not every love is meant to last.

Welcome to Roses.


	2. act i. scene i.

Stiles and Scott strolled down the street cheerfully, bumping each other's shoulders every now and again. The two friends were content with just walking around, enjoying their hometown. Scott mumbled something about Stiles being annoying before Stiles hit his shoulder forcefully, pointing to the black-haired individual across the street.

"Isn't that the girl you like, Scotty," he teased, laughing as Scott's face went red.

"Oh, please," he stated, rolling his eyes to cover his embarrassment, "you know I'm focused on the pack, not some chick, and don't point. It's rude."

Stiles put his hand down but continued teasing the boy. "Oh, but it's not a chick, is it? It's your  _lover_ ," Stiles dragged out, grinning widely as Scott pushed him making him stumble slightly, laughing the entire time.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott retorted, pushing his hands into his pockets. "We still have work to do. We need to get back to the pack before school starts."

Stiles scoffed and crossed his arms, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue as he spoke the next few words. "Wow, really? I thought we were going to surrender to the Raekens."

"Stop screwin' around. We both know that would never happen. If anything, we would be going to the Raekens to destroy them." Scott grinned and flicked out his claws. "I'd love to sink my claws into one of them."

"Yeah, right." Stiles scoffed and bumped Scott lightly, spinning around the boy before settling beside him again. "You could barely hurt a fly."

"But I would destroy a Raeken."

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes again. "First, you'd have to actually get angry enough to hurt one, and we both know you wouldn't even do that. You're all talk."

"Seriously," Scott guffawed, "I would hurt a Raeken the moment one was in front of me."

"Well." Stiles grinned, pointing to the man approaching them. His name was Jordan Parrish, a pack member of the opposing group. "Here's your chance, tiger. Go get 'em."

Scott let out a deep breath before turning his head to Stiles. "Sheriff wouldn't be happy if we started the fight. We've already gotten in trouble this week."

"I got this," Stiles stated, motioning for the two of them to walk normally. Stiles was in the middle of the sidewalk while Scott was to the side. 

Just as the two of them passed by the older man, Stiles moved his upper body slightly so his shoulder slammed into the other's, coughing out a "loser" under his breath.

The man came to a sharp halt and turned swiftly to the two, anger written across his face. "I'm sorry. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he turned to Scott. "No, I don't believe there's anything we'd like to say," he said in a smug tone. "I think you might have some hearing issues."

The man's nostrils flared, and he withdrew his claws. "What is it with you Dunbars and your arrogance? If you have a problem, stop talking, and we'll fight." He sent a menacing look his way, growling slightly.

"You think you can take on the two of us," Stiles questioned in a smug tone.

"I  _know_  I could take the two of you," Parrish growled before lunging forward to attack Stiles. The three quickly began to fight, claws slashing and growls echoing through the streets. Soon, another Raeken came running down the street, prepared to break up the battle taking place.

"Hey," he screamed, his eyes flashing a bright yellow, "break it up! You need to stop fighting, you idiots!"

A woman stepped over, her claws and fangs out with a grin on her face. "If you're looking for a fight, Corey, I'm right here. I'm definitely a harder one to beat than them." She grinned, growling lightly.

Corey rolled his eyes and tried again to grab Jordan's shirt in an attempt to get them to stop fighting. "Put away your fangs and help me separate them, Malia."

Malia rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're flashing your eyes, but you want peace? Yeah, right. Let's fight."

Malia lunged forward and knocked Corey over, making him react in self-defense. The two tumbled to the side as Malia sent quick jabs to the boy. Corey was simply trying to escape.

The five fought for a few minutes, tearing clothes and slashing violently. A woman from a house on the street called the police, and it was quickly stopped as the sheriff pulled up, gun out and ready to use.

"Stop it right now," the sheriff screamed, cocking the pistol and pointing it at the aggressive five. The five noticed who had arrived and slowly pulled away from each other, still growling loudly. Scott clenched his jaw and stared at the opposing pack. 

The sheriff pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it quickly. "I'm going to need you to get the alphas of the Raeken and Dunbar pack and get them to meet me on Jane Street." He listened for a few seconds and then continued. "Yes. Get them here as quick as possible."

The sheriff placed his gun pack in his holder along with his walkie-talkie. He stared at the wolves for a second before shaking his head. "What do you get out of this," he questioned.

"Sir," Corey stated in a questioning tone.

"What do you get out of the constant fights? Nothing. You get nothing but your own sick pleasure because you harmed someone who goes through the same stuff as you." Corey and Parrish hung their heads at the sheriff's yelling while the other three just stared at him. "I'm sick and tired of this, and I'm going to find a way to fix this with God as my witness."

The sheriff would have spoken more, but Alpha Raeken walked up, his wife by his side. The sheriff dismissed the five members with a warning before talking to the Alpha in hushed tones. Every now and then, they would hear the alpha growl, but they refused to move from their spots. 

Only a few moments later, the alpha was walking away from the sheriff as the other walked over. Alpha Raeken walked over to the members of his pack and quickly dismissed Jordan before talking to Corey.

"What the hell happened here, Corey," the alpha questioned in a firm voice.

Corey licked his lips before speaking. "Sir, I was walking down the street to see where Parrish had disappeared to, and I came across the three of them fighting. I tried to break them up, but Malia from the other pack came and began to taunt me. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a fight. Then, the sheriff came and broke us apart."

The alpha sighed and nodded before the luna spoke up, her voice curious. "Have you seen Theo around. I've been searching for him all morning."

"Well," Corey began again, "when I was trying to find Parrish, I saw him walking to his favorite lake. I didn't bother to stop him."

The alpha shook his head and sighed. "That boy is so annoying. He acts like he has some terrible life, but he gets everything he needs and more. He needs to find himself a luna so he can take care of this pack like he's supposed to, not mope around like an idiot."

"Do you even know why he's always so sad? Have you ever even cared to see?" Corey snapped, immediately closing his mouth as he finished, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I tried to ask. I ask all the time, but he simply shrugs me off like I'm nothing, and I will not respect him if he doesn't respect me." The alpha frowned and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

Corey looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps walking towards them. "Look, why don't you try again."

The alpha shook his head again before tugging at his wife. "You can take care of him, Corey. You're his friend. I'm just his father."

Corey raised an eyebrow before turning his head as the two walked away. Theo walked up to Corey with his hands in his pockets, his eyes following the two walking away. "Good morning, loser," Corey stated, high-fiving the boy.

Theo rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "What's up?

"Nothing much. Now, my child, what has you all down in the dumps? Your mom was worried about you."

"Just the girl who refuses to love me back," he sighed.

"Is it the girl you've been dragging on about for weeks?" Corey remembered Theo talking about the girl with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her name was Allison, a brunette with a sharp eye.

"Well, of course."

Corey chuckled before wrapping his arm around Theo's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, man. I'm starving."

Theo nodded before noticing the blood on the sidewalk. "Who fought this time? Another one of us and them," he questioned, both knowing who he was talking about.

"Yes, it is completely useless, but there's no way to stop it." Corey shrugged and chuckled at Theo's sad face. "Come on, dude. I thought you didn't like the Dunbars?"

"Maybe when I was young, but I think they might be pretty cool if we became friends. Half of us just fight to fight. Nobody remembers why."

Corey chuckled and shook his head. "Now you're talkin' crazy. There's no way we could befriend them."

Theo groaned and turned around, pushing Corey's arm off of him. "If all you're going to do is make fun of me, I'm just going to leave."

"Come on, dude," Corey chuckled, following Theo. "I was just messing around."

"That's all you ever do, Corey. All you do is joke around. You can't be serious for two seconds. You'd think you'd die if you were to have an adult conversation." Theo ran a hand down his face, annoyed at the immature boy.

Corey groaned and nudged Theo lightly. "Why don't you tell me about the woman you like?"

"Maybe she's a lesbian. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with me, honestly? I'm awesome, but she's too blind to see." Theo dramatically motioned with his hands as the two walked, both knowing they were headed to the restaurant down the street.

"Then forget about her," Corey stated as if it were obvious.

"I can't," Theo grumbled. "Who could forget someone as beautiful as her. Her chocolate brown locks and eyes that remind me of home. She's beautiful and strong, and she would be perfect for me, but she's too blind to see it. I couldn't forget about her no matter how hard I tried."

Corey grinned and took a skip in his step turning around so he could walk backward, his eyes on Theo the entire time. "I'll make you forget about her. Trust me. I will find you someone so much better."

"Whatever you say, dude. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated!


	3. Act i. Scene ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden asks for Liam as a mate and Theo finds out about the party.

* * *

 

Alpha Dunbar looked tired, bags lining his eyes, but he still held himself highly. Stress was weighing him down, but that didn't matter. He had a job, and he had to do it.

Alpha Dunbar looked at Hayden with a serious expression, his eyes focused on her, trying to determine if she was lying or not. Hayden almost trembled under his gaze, gripping the arm of the chair. He glanced at her once more before settling back into his chair. 

"You want to be my son's mate," he questioned, eyebrows raised. Hayden was known around town for being a nice girl. She was bright and smart with a helpful aura, but she was also sneaky at moments. She showed up in Beacon Hills sporadically and refused to speak anything about her past. No one truly knew her.

Hayden nodded surely of herself. "Your son is almost eighteen, and he hasn't chosen a mate."

"What if he finds his mate?"

Hayden rolled her eyes before stopping herself, realizing that being disrespectful was not a good idea at the moment. "Sir, with all due respect, no one finds their mate anymore, and what are the chances of his being in Beacon Hills?"

Alpha Dunbar grumbled quietly before speaking, clasping his hands together. "If you can get him to love you, I will grant the two of you permission."

Hayden nodded quickly.

"Tonight is his birthday. Try to sway him, make him fall in love, but don't force anything," he stated slowly, letting the words sink in.

Hayden thanked him quietly before she got ready to leave, standing up swiftly. The alpha walked over to the door and slammed the two open, listening to the sound of the doors slamming on the walls echo down the hall. "Stiles, Scott," Dunbar barked loudly, startling the two who were standing outside the door, guarding it.

"Sir," they both questioned at the same time.

"Tonight is the party. Take these invitations and give them to who is specified. Do not make any mistakes. Tonight will be a good night."

\---------

Corey nudged Theo playfully as they walked back towards the pack house. "Dude, I'm sure that if you just look at some other girls, you'll see that she's not that good. That's just how it works."

Theo sighed and kicked a rock down the road. "But it won't work. She's everything. I want her as my mate. I want  _her_." Corey shook his head slightly and looked over as two boys approached them carrying a large stack of letters, recognizing them from earlier.

"Sir," the pale one spoke up, "do you happen to know where Grove street is?"

Theo nodded and pointed down the road behind them. "Follow the road 'til the four-way, take a right, and it's on the left."

The two nodded and began to walk down the road when Corey stopped them. "What are all those envelopes for?"

The two glanced at each other, and Stiles shrugged as Scott turned to them. "A party is being held at the Dunbar's household. If you're not a Raeken, you can go. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to deliver this to Miss Argent.

Theo snapped his head over at the name. "Allison will be there?"

"She is friends with the Dunbar family, so, yes," Stiles spoke. "Now, we really have to go."

"Of course," Corey waved them off, and the four went in their separate directions.

Theo turned to Corey with an excited expression. "We have to go. I'll show up, and I'll make her fall for me."

"With what? Your terrible dance moves," Corey retorted.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Come on! This could be my chance!"

Corey nodded before speaking. "Yeah, it's not like I had plans with Mason or anything. Whatever."

"I'm sorry. I just really want to go, and I need my wing man." Theo put his arm around the other boy and shook him lightly.

Corey shook his head. "Whatever. Let's go home and tell Jackson about this. He's going to want to come because he loves crashing stuff like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS WELCOME


	4. act i. scene iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is confronted about Hayden and how he needs a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there's a commission thing at the bottom that you can ignore if you want.

* * *

 

Luna Dunbar ran through the household, yelling loudly as her heels clicked deafeningly. “Melissa,” she screamed, stepping into the hallway where the woman resided.

A few seconds later, Melissa stepped out of her room, drying her hair from a bath she had taken. She raised an eyebrow and sent a quick greeting.

Mrs. Dunbar stopped in front of Melissa and looked around the hall. “Have you seen my son?”

Melissa stared at her for a second before talking quickly. “Have you tried calling him?”

Mrs. Dunbar growled lowly and shook her head. “I do not have time for your sarcastic humor, McCall. Call Liam up here. He listens to you, for some reason.”

Melissa bit back the urge to growl out the fact that she was more of a mother to him then the luna had ever been, and instead, she called out his name as they walked to the stairs. “Liam! Liam, please come here!”

Liam appeared a few moments later, his hands in his jean pockets as he walked over.

“Why are you not dressed yet,” was the first thing his mother said, looking at him with disappointment.

Liam looked down at his outfit confused before looking back up. “I thought I was dressed.”

“This is a sophisticated party. You cannot go around wearing something like that. I bought you a suit specifically for this, tailored to fit you perfectly. Why can’t you just do what you’re supposed to for one night.” Mrs. Dunbar shook her head in disappointment before turning to Melissa. “You can go. This will be a private conversation.”

Melissa looked reluctant to go, but as she approached the door, the luna called her once again. “Wait, I might need your opinion on this.”

Mrs. Dunbar gestured for the two of them to follow her, and they quickly made it to her bedroom. Mrs. Dunbar pushed Liam to sit down on the chair beside her vanity before she stood beside the nurse.

“Liam, you’re going to be eighteen in three days. Three days, Liam.”

Liam raised his eyebrow at the statement. “I realize this. What’s your point?”

“You need to choose a mate,” Mrs. Dunbar stated, looking down at him with an expectant look.

Liam seemed to freeze up at the statement. “Why? I’m perfectly fine by myself, mother.”

Mrs. Dunbar shook her head as if it were simple. “You’re going to have to run this pack soon, Liam. You and I both know that you can’t do that alone.”

“Why do I have to do it,” he whined, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. “I don’t want to rule this pack, and I don’t want a mate. I’m fine by myself, and there are plenty of other members in this pack that could rule better than me.”

Melissa spoke up this time. “You know that the alpha has to be from the alpha’s bloodline.”

“Malia is my cousin. Therefore, she’s from an alpha bloodline,” Liam stated, fed up already.

“Malia is too short-tempered for something like this, okay? You are going to be the alpha, and that is the end of this discussion.” Mrs. Dunbar slammed her foot and growled loudly, eyes glowing. “Now, there is a lovely lady asking to be your luna, and you need to accept her.”

“Who,” Melissa questioned, eyes wide.

Mrs. Dunbar smirked and answered. “Hayden Romero.”

Melissa’s eyes lit up at the response while Liam looked confused. “Hayden? As in the girl who used to bully me?”

Mrs. Dunbar rolled her eyes at Liam while Melissa began talking happily. “Oh, that girl is so beautiful. The town talks about her and how good of a person she is! She would be perfect as a luna!” Melissa reminded Liam of the heart-eye emoji as she talked about the girl. “She’s such a nice girl, too, and rich! She would do the pack good.”

Liam sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want to be her mate.”

“Give her a chance, Liam. Talk to her tonight, study her, get to know her. I think you could learn to love her, even if it’s for the sake of the pack.” Melissa nodded quickly, agreeing with the luna. “Learn to love her.”

Melissa spoke from behind Luna Dunbar. “She truly is a sight to behold. She’s grown into a fine young lady, and she has a lot to her name. The two of you could be an amazing pair if you just learn to accept her.”

Liam nodded slowly and placed his hands in his lap. “I’ll try to give her a chance, but I don’t make any promise that I could love her.”

“That’s all we could ask for,” Melissa stated, but it was obvious that Mrs. Dunbar disagreed with the statement. Liam nodded, and as his mother was about to start talking again, they were cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Mrs. Dunbar called for whoever it was to enter, and Stiles’ black hair was seen quickly, followed by his full body, dressed in a loose-fitting black suit. “Ma’am, the party has begun. People are asking for you and Melissa as she needs to help with the food, and they wish to talk to you about Liam.”

Melissa bid them a quick goodbye and rushed out the door while the luna dismissed Stiles and turned to Liam. “Go put on your suit, and you need to talk to her. Don’t just think about yourself; think about the future of the pack.

“Yes, ma’am,” Liam stated quietly, and they left, unaware of the events that would soon unveil.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK ON THE CHAPTER IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!


	5. act i. scene iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo doesn't want to party at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> points to who knows this reference.  
> "Is there anything better than pussy? Yes, a really good book."

 

Theo, Corey, and Jackson approached the house leisurely. Theo was rambling on about how he didn’t want to go. Something was plaguing his mind, some sort of sick thought that would never escape. He knew something was bound to happen tonight – something utterly terrible.

He stopped roughly when they made it near the front of the pack house, taking in its large form. It was the same size as his pack house, but it was brighter, covered in white and simplistic details while his pack house was almost completely black with intricate details.

He bit his lip and stared forward at the people walking inside the house, loud music blaring from it. “What are we going to say when they find out we’re here? What’s our apology, or are we just going to act cool.”

Corey shook his head at the question. “There is no need for long explanations. We just tell them that we wanted to see what was happening and that we mean no harm. Of course, if this ends how Jackson wants it to, there will be plenty of harm intended.” Corey glanced over to Jackson who was smirking happily, his arms crossed. “We’re just going to dance and leave, nothing more.” He again looked over to Jackson who they both knew would try to cause mayhem throughout the time.

“Stop looking at me. I’m just going to have some fun.” Jackson was antsy as he moved from foot to foot, bouncing in excitement.

“Your version of fun is completely different than ours.”

Before the two of them could get into a fight, Theo cut in. “I don’t want to dance. Why don’t I just stand by the wall and eat.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head while Corey looked concerned. “You need to dance, Theo,” Jackson stated firmly.

“I can’t dance. You guys can dance all you want, but the two of you both know I don’t know how.” Theo shook his head and stepped back a bit, debating on running from the scene.

“Come on, Cupid, you can dance just fine.”

“No, I can’t. I don’t understand why we came here in the first place.”

“It’s too late to go back now,” Jackson grinned, wrapping his arm around Theo’s shoulder.

“No, it’s not.”

“Listen,” Jackson stated, licking his lips, “there are women in there, beautiful and delicious women, who you’ll see and fall in love with. There are so many of them, and they all want the same thing: sex.”

Theo shook his head at the normal thought process of Jackson. “Not all women want sex. Some just want love.”

Jackson sighed and turned to grip Theo’s shoulder. “You’re not listening. There are beautiful women in there just ready for someone to sweep them off their feet and into their bed. You need to stop thinking about _love_ or whatever it is you call it and just take a moment to let out that wild side of yours. Bang a chick and then never see her again. These are the Dunbars. We will never see them again. Take a night to yourself.”

“I don’t want sex, Jackson. I’m not like you. I’m just trying to find someone to _love._ I want my _mate._ ”

Jackson gasped at the declaration and growled loudly before Theo realized what he had said. Theo opened his mouth to apologize when Jackson began speaking again, pushing Theo against a nearby wall. “Mates are stupid, okay. They’re just whores who want you for your title, especially when you’re as high as you are. You need to ditch this stupid mate shit, okay. It will never last even if you do find her.”

Theo nodded slowly at the declaration, remembering what had happened to Jackson. He was one of the few to find his mate, but she almost immediately rejected him. She made him fall for her and then broke his heart, rejecting him the moment she was able to get her hands on his money. From that day forward, he refused to believe in anything like love or mates. It was all fake to him.

“I’m sorry, Jackson. I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

Jackson shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Corey placed his hands on our shoulder and looked at Jackson with comforting eyes. “We need to get in there if we’re going. They’re going to be closing the doors soon. We’re wasting time with pointless arguments.”

Jackson looked over to Corey and nodded while Theo didn’t move. “Can we wait a few more minutes,” he questioned.

“Not really, why,” Corey questioned, stepping away as Jackson began to walk toward the house.

“There’s something wrong going to happen. I just know it. We just need to wait a few more minutes.” Theo was urgent as he spoke, eyes wide as he spoke.

“If we wait any longer, the doors will be shut, and Jackson’s almost in already.”

Theo nodded slowly. “I guess we’ll go. Lead the way to my impending doom.”

Corey rolled his eyes. “You will never stop being dramatic, will you?”

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeching voice* FEEEEEEDBACKKKKK *slamming doors open and shut*


	6. act i. scene v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! :)

Alpha Dunbar tapped on the mic, signaling for everyone to pay attention. The pack members snapped their heads up to him before bowing them as a sign of respect. Alpha Dunbar chuckled and shook his head. “No need to do that. Tonight is fun! Tonight, we celebrate!” The crowd cheered loudly at the statement and raised their glasses. “Tonight, my only son turns eighteen!” The crowd cheered violently.

Alpha Dunbar scanned the room and nodded happily. “Let’s dance!”

The party went into full party mode. People danced and cheered and jumped around, eating from the various plates of food scattered around the room. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone except Theo.

Theo’s eyes browsed the room quickly, falling on every girl in the room, but none of them were Allison. No one had the same brown locks and beautiful eyes. Her pale skin didn’t shine through the others, nor did her shining smile. Theo sighed and looked over at Corey. “Where’s Allison? They said she would be here.”

Corey shrugged his shoulders at the question and looked around the room before shrugging again. “Maybe she couldn’t make it.”

Theo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, unaware of the glare settled on him.

Across the room, Malia stood, snarling lowly. “Uncle,” she called toward the alpha. He walked over quickly at the beckoning and questioned her as to what she needed him for. “There is a Raeken here.”

Alpha Dunbar raised his eyebrows and looked to where she was staring. “That’s only Theo. He’s alright. The town tells me about how good of a person he is. He’s said to become an amazing alpha when he takes over.”

“But he’s a Raeken. They are not allowed here. Let me fight him.”

Alpha Dunbar shook his head at the statement. “I will allow no such thing. This is supposed to be a fun party. I don’t need you ruining it because of a Raeken. Leave them alone for one night.”

Malia snarled at him, annoyed at his orders. “But, Uncle!”

“No buts, Malia,” he yelled in his alpha voice, startling the ones near him. He lowered his voice but spoke firmly. “I will not have fighting like that in my pack house. He can stay for the party as long as he causes no havoc. Calm down.”

Malia nodded, and the alpha walked away, immediately slipping into parry mode. “I’m going to get him after this stupid party,” she whispered under her breath.

Theo took another tiny sandwich and ate it quickly. He had eaten about thirty, but it wasn’t enough to calm his nerves. He looked around at the dancing wolves curiously. They seemed the same as his pack. Why were they fighting?

That’s when he saw him. Theo had grabbed another sandwich when a hand met his. He looked up quickly and was met with bright blue eyes. Something in his brain snapped at him, screaming out a word he thought he would never hear.

At the same time, they both mumbled out a “mate” in awe. Theo let go of the boy’s hand before he placed it back. This time, he intertwined their fingers. The boy looked shocked, but he made no move to stop the actions.

Theo’s mind was running wild, taking in every piece of the boy in front of him. He studied the spiked hair that seemed to be in need of a cut to his designer shoes that looked too big on the boy’s feet. Theo slowly moved forward, staring at his lips. The boy did the same, and before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were pressed together, moving slowly and passionately.

They blocked out the sound of the party behind them and focused on each other, enjoying the feeling of being pressed so tightly together while it seems like a piece of their hearts intertwined with one another.

They stood like that for a few seconds before pulling back, out of breath from the hungry movements. Theo looked down at the boy with happiness shining in his eyes. He had waited so long just for this moment. It was something people had always told him was going to be impossible.

‘There are eight billion people on this Earth. Why would your mate be right here?’ But Theo found him in the streets of Beacon Hills, his hometown. He was right here all along.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Theo spoke in a soft whisper that only the boy could hear. “My name is Theo.”

“My name is Liam,” the other responded, tracing patterns on Theo’s hand with his thumb.

The two didn’t think about their last names or what they would do later. They just cared about one another at that moment, wrapped in the soft feeling of each other.

Their moment – however – was cut off as Jackson stumbled up to them, pulling Theo from Liam. It was obvious that he was drunk, but when was he not? Theo steadied him quickly, sending an apologetic look to Liam. He simply laughed in response.

“Jackson,” Theo groaned, keeping the older boy steady, “What are you doing?”

Jackson giggled and shrugged before pointing to the crowd of people leaving. “The party’s ending dude. We – we gotta get home.”

Theo bit his lip and nodded, looking over to Liam. They were both sad at the thought of leaving each other. The mate bond was already growing. “Do you have a phone,” Theo questioned Liam.

Liam shook his head. “Never needed one with the pack bond.”

Theo nodded. “What pack are you part of?”

“I’m Liam Dunbar.”

Theo’s heart dropped at the simple statement. Dunbar? His mate was a Dunbar? Did the world hate him? Was it some sick joke? His one true mate was his enemy.

“Oh,” Theo’s voice was high as he spoke, “well, I’ll see you soon.” Then, he was gone, dragging out a drunk Jackson on his arm to find Corey.

Liam was left confused and worried. Was it something he said? Theo turned to see Melissa walking up. “Melissa,” he said, “who’s that man right there?”

Melissa turned to where he was pointing and raised an eyebrow at the question. “That’s Theo Raeken. He’s the son of the Raeken pack alpha.”

Liam could feel his mouth drop. Of course, he had run away so quickly. Enemies turned to be mates. It was some sort of fairytale they couldn’t escape.

Liam just hoped it would have a happy ending.


	7. act ii. scene i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo runs off

Theo looked back at the house with a sigh. He was conflicted. He wanted to go back – go back to the boy waiting for him. If only his name was different.

But why should a name matter? They were meant to be from the beginning. Why should he worry about the packs or what they would think of Liam?

“Should I go back,” he whispered to himself, frozen in place. “I need to go back.”

Jackson was still wrapped around him, but he quickly handed him over to Corey before running off, his eyes set on the walls blocking the back of the house. Meanwhile, Corey watched as he disappeared, holding onto the stumbling Jackson as he watched the boy run.

Jackson turned to watch the boy before yelling after him. “Theo! Get back here. What are you doing?”

“We need to get him back,” Corey stated, worried that the boy would get in trouble.

Jackson grinned like he had something up his sleeve before yelling after him. The boy had disappeared from their line of sight, but that didn’t stop him. “Theo! Come back!” He giggled loudly and spoke to Corey quickly. “I’ll call to him like he calls for Allison.”

“Jackson, that’s not a good-“

“Oh, Theo, Theo,” he called out, mimicking him loudly, “come to me, Theo! I can’t live without you or your sweet, sweet face! Come back to us!”

Corey wrapped his arm around Theo’s arm and tried to pull him back. “If he hears you-“

“Oh, Theo! Why do you run from us when all we want to do is _love_ you.” Jackson’s voice was high-pitched, mimicking loudly. His voice was completely childish. Corey wrapped his hand around Jackson’s mouth, silencing him completely. Jackson was laughing loudly, amused at what he had said.

“Jackson, he’s never going to come back if you keep antagonizing him like that. If he went to go see Allison, he’s not going to come back, especially if she rejects him again.”

Jackson simply laughed in response and wrapped his arm around Corey to keep him steady. “Whatever,” he laughed. “Let’s go get you to your boyfriend.”


	8. act ii. scene ii.

Theo sighed as he walked through the backyard of the Dunbar house. He had heard everything they had said, and it hurt him more than he would let on. They didn’t understand, and they never would. She was who he thought he loved, but his heart laid with Liam now, a part of his soul intertwined with the younger one’s.

He looked through the windows of the large house, but he didn’t see Liam’s figure anywhere. There were just many different couples walking about the house, going to their rooms or leaving.

He sighed as he made it to what seemed like a garden. Large bushes of flowers could hide him from prying eyes, keeping him safe in the unknown area.

However, he didn’t expect to hear the soft voice of Liam speaking to himself. He furrowed his eyebrows before walking nearer to the entrance of the closed-off square.

“Theo Raeken. Theo Raeken. Theo Raeken,” the boy repeated to himself, “why do you have to be a Raeken? If it had been any other name, everyone would have accepted you with open arms, but you had to be the child of our enemies.” Liam sighed quietly. Theo poked his head around the corner, watching as Liam plucked a flower from the walls and sat on one of the two benches placed adjacent to each other. “Why does my pack even hate Raekens? They have no reasoning. They seem to be nice people,” he sighed again, “just like _Theo_. Oh, I haven’t even known him for an hour and I can tell that I’m going to love him. He’s just so beautiful and sweet. I’ve heard people talking about him. He seems so amazing, but his _name._ ”

Theo stepped into Liam’s line of sight, and Liam immediately went bright red. “I’ll change my name if you want me to, Liam.”

Liam stood up quickly, dropping his flower in the process. “You don’t mean that. Don’t lie to me. I don’t like liars.”

Theo chuckled and shook his head before he bent down and picked up the flower Liam had dropped. He stood back up slowly and tucked the flower behind Liam’s ear carefully. “I would never lie to you. If my name means that much, I’ll change it to whatever you want me to if it makes you happy.”

Liam smiled sweetly and moved to grab Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Theo grinned at the action and pulled the boy closer, placing his head on top of Liam’s. “It’s just the bond talking,” Liam stated sadly. “If it weren’t for the bond, you would hate me.”

“Then, I’m happy I have it because it means I can be with you.”

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled away. “What are you talking about? You’re insane! What is this feeling I get with you? Why do I feel this way? _Why?_ ” Liam was shaking his head as if thoughts clouded it.

Theo watched him and reached out to grab him. Liam quickly pulled away.

“No, this is crazy!”

“Liam-“

“What don’t you understand about this,” Liam screamed before quieting down, his shoulders slumping. “Why don’t you understand?”

“What do you need me to understand? You’re making no sense.”

Liam sat down on a bench and Theo crouched in front of him. He watched Liam with sad eyes. Liam rubbed his face harshly, shaking his head again and again. “This isn’t right. You don’t fall in love with people this quickly. I’m not supposed to think of you like this. I shouldn’t want to be wrapped up in your arms and ignore what everyone thinks about us. I shouldn’t want to kiss you like there’s no tomorrow. I shouldn’t feel this way. It’s not normal!”

Theo sighed and grabbed Liam’s hands again. The boy had seemed to find comfort in the motion before, so it should work this time. It did. Liam practically melted at the feeling of Theo’s hands on his.  

“I’m sorry,” Theo mumbled, staring down at his feet, “I’m sorry you had to have me as a mate. I know it’s going to be hard, but I can’t deny that I feel the same way. Maybe we can talk to Deaton tomorrow and see what we can do.”

“No,” Liam cut in, holding his hand tighter, “I don’t want you to leave me. I want you as a mate. I do! I just-“

“It’s okay,” Theo said, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s hand, “even if we stay together, we should see what he has to say.”

Liam nodded slowly and pulled Liam toward him, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck. They sat like that for a few seconds before Liam heard his name being called by Melissa. He shot up, letting go of Theo and making him tumble backward.

“I have to go,” he spoke quickly, listening to the woman get closer. “We’ll meet tomorrow! Meet me on the corner by the diner at noon!”

Theo nodded and stood up, watching the boy scramble to get his stuff together. “Hey,” he called to him as he began to walk away. Theo jogged up to Liam and swiftly pressed his lips to Liam’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Liam grinned wide and pressed his hand to his cheek before moving forward to press his lips to Theo’s cheek in response. “Don’t leave me hanging,” he spoke happily before running off toward Melissa, grinning ear to ear just like Theo was.

“I won’t,” Theo whispered to the night, knowing Liam couldn’t hear him. “I would never.”


	9. act ii. scene iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to visit Deaton, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired.

Theo stood impatiently at the corner of the street, bouncing from side to side. Liam should be there any second, but it was like every fiber of his being was yelling to go find the younger boy.

Bags were under Theo’s eyes, evidence of his sleepless night before. He had laid awake in bed almost all night, thinking about Liam, thinking about the way his lips felt so soft and how he wanted to feel them against his own. He had thought of the way his eyes danced happily at the party and, of course, his last name.

Theo couldn’t get over their names. It was stupid, but the thought plagued his mind like a snake was wrapped around his neck. By the time the sun rose, he was able to get about three hours of sleep, but it wasn’t enough.

He sighed softly as he heard steps coming toward him, small and lithe, almost unnoticeable. Theo turned to the sound and smiled wide as he saw the boy walking down the street, his hands in his jean pockets. He was looking at the ground as he walked, seemingly deep in thought, but he looked up as he approached Theo and smiled just as wide.

Theo moved forward and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist while Liam wrapped his around Theo’s neck. Theo pushed his face into Liam’s neck and breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the boy.

“I missed you,” he mumbled happily.

“You saw me last night,” Liam chuckled back, “but I missed you, too.”

Theo grinned and pulled away before lacing his fingers in Liam’s. “This is okay, right,” he questioned, ready to pull away if Liam said no.”

“Of course.” Liam had a grin on his face as he stared down at their clasped hands. The two both felt the sparks running up their arms. They reveled in the feeling.

They began to walk slowly, taking their time and enjoying the nice feeling of the day. The walk to Deaton’s office was short and quiet. Neither of them knew how to break the silence, but neither of them wanted to, no matter how awkward it was at times.

Theo would glance over every now and then at Liam, a small smile adorning his face every time they made eye contact. Liam would simply blush bright red.

When they arrived, Theo opened the door for Liam and followed him inside, looking around for the older man. “Doctor,” he called out questioningly, poking his head into the room he was normally found in.

Inside, Deaton stood arranging jars and filling others. He mumbled quietly to himself every now and then, making sure everything was stocked.

Deaton wasn’t a werewolf, rather, he was a human. Yet, he knew almost everything about the werewolf race. He had been around for a long time, and he was an ally to both packs and the humans. Many people sought him for help with their problems as if he was an oracle of sorts. Of course, he always had an answer. The question was whether you would listen to it.

Theo entered the room and beckoned for Liam to follow, calling out the man’s name again.

Deaton turned to them quickly before relaxing as he noticed who he was. “Theo, back again already?” Theo grinned and nodded. That was when Deaton had noticed the two’s hands clasped together. “And I see you’ve already moved on from Allison?”

Theo’s eyes widened at the question, and Liam looked confused. He knew of Allison, but why did Deaton bring her up?

“Let’s not talk about her,” Theo spoke quickly, trying to avoid the conversation.

Deaton raised his eyebrows but shrugged and turned back to his work. “Then, why are you here, Theo? Something about the two of you being mates?”

The two boys furrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other. “How do you know about that,” Liam questioned, tensed.

“It’s obvious. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You’re young and soon to be in love. Right now, though, it’s growing, and it’s growing fast. It’s the mate bond.”

Theo and Liam turned to each other again, and Theo soothingly rubbed his thumb over Liam’s skin as Liam clutched his hand tighter.

“Well,” Theo piped up, “do you know exactly why we’re here? Apparently, you know everything.”

“Don’t be rude,” Deaton stated forcefully, “and I have no clue. Are you going to tell me?”

Theo sighed and nodded, apologizing for his attitude. “Why are we mates?”

Deaton froze and turned to them with a frown. “What do you mean ‘why are you mates?’ You’re mates because that’s how werewolves work. You have a mate specifically for you. How do you not understand the concept? Do I need to take you back to school, Theo?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I mean-“

Liam cut him off as he noticed him becoming angry. “It’s because of our packs,” he cut in, catching Deaton and Theo by surprise. “We’re from enemy packs. We’re supposed to hate each other, but instead, we were put together by fate. That doesn’t make sense.”

Deaton nodded and clipped a flower precisely, thinking. He placed the flower in the trash before clipping another. However, this one seemed to be fully bloomed and healthy. Liam watched curiously, confused, but Theo seemed used to it.

Deaton spoke while continuing his work. “Maybe this is a good thing.” He spoke slowly as if choosing his words carefully. Maybe the two of you were chosen for each other to stop the feud. It’s been going on so long, I doubt either family knows why they’re fighting in the first place. They practically look like chickens running around after getting their heads chopped off.”

Liam grimaced, his nose crinkling. “Thanks for the visual,” he mumbled under his breath.

Deaton didn’t hear him and continued talking. “Maybe – just maybe – the two of you were made to save them. The fights are becoming harsher, deadlier, and it’s not long before someone takes another’s life. You two can stop it.”

Theo thought for a few seconds before nodding. “Are you sure that’s what this is?”

Deaton nodded and turned back to the two. “I’m sure, but now, it’s time to deal with the packs.”


	10. act ii. scene iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sdrtfcvhjhb nkojjvhyfguiskdnhiodgrbjkzns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I'm broke omg, but I really wanna print a copy of this as a book when I finish. It's the only series I've genuinely enjoyed :)

Corey and Jackson walked around slowly, taking their time to examine the people around them. A mix of Raekens and Dunbars walked through the streets, and Jackson hated it. He didn’t like having to see Raekens anytime he wanted to go somewhere, but it was a shared town, and he had to deal with it.

The two had been particularly silent that afternoon. Without Theo, they didn’t have much to talk about. They weren’t as close as they would like to be.

Jackson grumbled lowly and stuffed his hands into his pockets before speaking up. “Where the hell is Theo?”

Corey chuckled at the question and shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea, Jackson. I don’t keep tabs on him.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and kicked up a few rocks from the sidewalk. “Well, you normally know where he’s disappeared off to!”

“Yes, and you’re normally smart, but it seems like we’re both having off days,” he retorted.

Jackson took a moment to think before responding. “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

Corey laughed loudly before sprinting forward, wrapping half his body around a nearby pole. He was elevated a good bit as he looked down at Jackson. “Maybe, he is with Allison! Maybe, he finally got the whore.”

A few heads snapped to them as he said the crude sentence, but they knew not to mess with the two no matter how wrong they could be.

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. “That boy couldn’t get a girl no matter how hard he tried.”

“Like you do any better than him,” Corey chuckled, falling from the pole. “At least  _ _I__ have someone. You guys are off your game.”

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re just going to brag about having Mason, you can go home.”

Corey was about to joke again when they saw the familiar fluff of brown hair coming toward them. This time, however, he was accompanied by another boy. Corey and Jackson looked at each other before sprinting down the sidewalk to the two brunettes.

Corey wrapped his arm around Theo while Jackson wrapped his arm around Liam, both acting like it was nothing. “Who are you, cutie,” Jackson questioned, looking down to Liam with his infamous smirk.

Liam cocked an eyebrow before responding smoothly. “The man of your nightmares. Who are you?”

Corey chuckled and looked over at Theo. “You got yourself a nice one there, Theo.”

Theo rolled his eyes and pushed Corey off of him. Corey simply laughed and skipped ahead of them before turning to walk backward. Jackson followed quickly. “We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone for a moment. Theo, come to us when you’re done being girly,” Jackson spoke before running off with Corey, leaving the two alone.

Theo paused and looked down at Liam with bright cheeks. “Uhm, sorry about them,” he said with a small chuckle, “they’re kind of idiots.”

Liam smiled and nodded. “They seemed,” he paused, trying to think of something to say, “nice?”

Theo laughed loudly and shook his head. “You don’t have to lie. I know how they are.”

Liam nodded and slowly tangled his fingers in Theo’s before swiftly pulling away. Theo looked offended for a second before he noticed the prying eyes from each pack staring at them. He looked down in annoyance. “I hate this,” he mumbled.

“I do too,” Liam mumbled before looking up at Theo, “but we still have each other.”

“Yeah, we do,” he mumbled. The two stared at each other for a few seconds only for Theo to notice his two friends out of the corner of his eye making kissy faces at the two. He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. “Can we meet up again tonight? In the garden.”

Liam sighed and shook his head. “We can’t. My father is having over important people, and he needs me to be there. Apparently, since I’m going to be the alpha, I have to attend things like that.”

Theo mulled over his options in his head for a second before nodding slowly. “What about tomorrow night? We can meet in your room! I know for a fact that your house is soundproof.”

Liam smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Eight o’clock,” he stated happily.

“Eight o’clock.”

The two grinned at each other one last time, both knowing they couldn’t do anything because of the people around them. It was already a surprise that the two were even talking normally. They then parted ways, Liam going left as Theo went right.

The only thing on Liam’s mind was that he would have to clean his bedroom before tomorrow.

However, Theo bumbled down the sidewalk toward his friends with a wide grin plastered across his face. He caught up with his friends quickly and swiftly grabbed Jackson, rubbing the top of his head with his fist. Jackson screamed out a couple profanities before escaping Theo’s grip with a loud laugh.

Theo grinned and wrapped his arms around his friends’ necks, walking with a  slight skip in his step.

“Where were you,” Corey questioned, patting his back before crossing his arms.

Theo grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, who was that boy-toy on your arm,” Jackson questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Looked like Liam Dunbar.”

“Because it  _ _was__  Liam Dunbar.”

Corey whipped his head to the side, shocked. “What are you doing with Liam  _ _Dunbar__?”

Theo shrugged again, smiling happily. Jackson rolled his eyes before speaking again. “Well, if you’re not going to talk about him, did you see the letter for you?”

Theo shook his head at the question, curiosity shining in his eyes. “Um, no, I haven’t.”

“Well,” he drawled out dramatically, “it seems that Malia Tate wants to fight you.”

Theo hummed questioningly. “Malia Tate? Isn’t that the one who got into a fight with some of my pack members a few days ago?”

Corey nodded, speaking quickly as he plucked an apple from a tree above them, taking a bite. “Yeah, said she was pissed you showed up to the party. Somethin’ about how she ‘hated Raekens like you’ and wanted to kill you.”

“Well, when the hell is she going to do that,” Theo questioned amusedly.

Corey shrugged in response. “It didn’t say.”

So, with that thought in mind, the three made their way to the Raeken house, smiling brightly and enjoying each other’s company, a moment that wouldn’t last forever.

 

\-----------


	11. act ii. scene v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some Melissa and Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!

Liam laid in his bed with unspoken words dancing on his lips. His mind was on Theo, thinking about the older boy and how much he couldn’t wait to see him again. He felt euphoric, as if nothing could stop them as long as the two were together, but they weren’t together, and that was the problem.

Melissa ran a hand soothingly through his hair, grinning at Liam’s love-sick expression.

“He really is something, isn’t he,” she questioned proudly. Liam was practically reeking love, but he hadn’t told his family, only Melissa. Of course, she felt proud that he trusted her so much, but she was also saddened by what he would have to go through to tell them.

Liam’s family was accepting to a fault, but his father had always  _hated_  gay people after an incident a few years ago. He never fully told anyone why, but if Liam were to come out to him, all hell would break loose. Then, add on that the boy he was in love with was a Raeken of all things, she couldn’t imagine what would happen to the boy if he found out. Her heart hurt at the thought of the harm that would come to him.

That wasn’t the problem at hand, though. Liam was talking to her about Theo, describing him so well, she thought he may have as well been an angel. However, if an angel was on Earth, the only plausible explanation for her would be a fallen angel, and that’s what hurt her. She didn’t want to see Liam hurt, by the hands of his father or the boy he said he loved after only a few days.

“I don’t know what it is, Melissa. There’s just something about it. It’s so  _beautiful._  He’s beautiful,” he breathed out the last part through a soft sigh, a soft smile dancing on his lips. “He’s everything I could’ve dreamed of.”

Melissa grinned and reminisced happily. “You remind me of my first love. Oh, he was a handsome one, but the devil took hold of him. He grew too attached to his work, and soon, he was more focused on his career than his own family, his own son and wife.” She grew sad at the thought, but she simply shook her head, chasing away the bad memories. Liam didn’t need to hear that.

“He’s not like that, though. He’s different. He’s – He’s mine.” Liam’s eyes were fogged over with happiness, tears filling the bottoms. “ _He’s mine_ ,” he whispered.

“You really are true mates, aren’t you,” she mumbled to herself.

It was strange. She had never -through her entire life- seen true mates. It was so uncommon nowadays. Even the alpha and luna of the packs weren’t true mates. He had settled for her as she had settled for him. They tended to fight every night, screams echoing through the castle, but they put on a loving façade for the pack every morning. No one would know the secrets except Melissa and him.

Liam nodded in response to the question.

Melissa chuckled before she caught sight of the time. “You should get to bed, Liam,” she said quickly, noticing the eye bags under his eyes. “You should probably rest well for tomorrow.” She winked and grinned again before pulling herself off his bed. “I’ll see you later.”

He smiled in response and nodded, ready to fall asleep in his thick blankets, his mind still on Theo.

* * *

 

so, if i were to print it, I think this would be my cover.


	12. act ii. scene vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff because I gotta make you happy before I get all angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's this new girl in my school and she's so??? pretty???

**_ _ **

 

Liam ran around his room hurriedly, clothes strewn across the floor. A pair of boxers were dangling off a lamp, but no one had to know. He scrambled to pull on a pair of decent jeans he had as he heard a swift rap on his door. By the time he got them up his legs and over his butt, Melissa burst through the door.

Liam let out a shriek and turned quickly, but he relaxed at the soft face only to become just as worried as before at the words that fell from her lips. “He’s here. Your parents will be gone all night, but you two still need to leave.”

Liam blocked out the rest of the words after the first two. “What do you mean he’s here? I’m not ready.”

“Well, you better get ready,” she shrieked back.

Liam let out a frustrated grunt before pulling a blue sweater out. It matched his blue and black vans and black jeans. He pulled it over his head swiftly only for his hair to fly in all directions, messing up the style he had perfected earlier. “You shouldn’t have let me sleep so late, Melissa!”

“Well, you needed your sleep. I can’t deprive you of that!”

Liam shook his head, ignoring the amused look from her. He furiously ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix the disarray. He had trained his hair to fall into its usual style, but it seemed as if everything was against him today.

He was so focused on fixing himself that he didn’t notice the extra person in the room until he felt the familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind, a deep laughing bubbling from them. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect this,” Theo said, grinning ear to ear as he pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “You didn’t have to worry this much, y’know.”

Liam nodded and smiled. “I just wanted to look decent.”

“Oh, please, you look nice in everything.”

Though the words were cheesy and overused, it still sent flames to Liam’s cheeks, a smile dancing at his lips. Theo pulled away from Liam and looked around the room before taking Liam’s hand. “Are you ready,” he questioned.

Liam nodded in response, and Theo thanked Melissa for helping him out before dragging the younger boy out of the room, excited for the night ahead.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Liam sat on the roof, swinging their feet in sync as they stared up at the almost full moon. Their wolves were screaming, knowing that they would be at their strongest in only a few days. The two soon-to-be alphas could feel their emotions hitting a new high and strength filling them. It had taken the two of them everything in them to not jump each other’s bones at the mere sight of each other.

However, at the moment, the moon seemed to calm them down along with the soft sound of music playing from Liam’s room. They had his window open, playing Arctic Monkey, a band they both loved. No one else was there, and it seemed too peaceful.

Theo yawned silently and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder, smiling as Liam laced their fingers. It seemed to be something they both loved. It was something so small, but it was  _something_.

Liam grinned as he thought of the events from earlier in the night. The two had driven away a few towns over as to not be spotted by anyone they knew. Theo had taken him to a diner, and after a few cups of coffee and a whole apple pie, Theo had taken it upon himself to stand up in the middle of the diner, trying to contain his laughter as he stood on top of the counter and declared how he ‘loved the pie and the boy eating it.’ He then proceeded to throw way too much money at the employees working and sprint out of the building, leaving Liam a stuttering mess as he mumbled apologies to the patrons and workers before running out as well. Theo had his head thrown back in laughter, and just that was enough to make Liam forgive him for embarrassing him.

After that, they had spent an hour or so driving around, avoiding going back to the town they knew. They ended up back at Liam’s house after almost passing out on the road. It was almost two in the morning, and they were both tired.

When they got back home, they both stumbled in laughing, thankful for his parents not being home for the night. The moment they stepped into the room, Theo’s eyes zeroed in on the wilting flower in a small glass.

“You kept the flower,” he whispered in awe, his cheeks burning bright.

“Of course,” Liam whispered back, smiling softly, “it reminds me of you.”

The two stood for a moment, just looking at each other for a few seconds before a loud knock sounded in the room, interrupting their moment. “Liam, Theo,” Melissa called into the room, “Liam’s parents won’t be home tonight, and I’m going home. Please don’t do anything bad right now.”

Liam chuckled uncomfortably and yelled back an ‘okay,’ looking away from Theo’s stare, a grin on his lips.

Liam doesn’t remember how they got up onto the roof, but he was glad they were there. The view was amazing as cars passed by and various signs lit up along with the house’s waterfall lights that lit up the side of it, right in front of Liam’s window.

Liam rubbed Theo’s hand with his thumb before standing up, pulling him up with him. He moved to stand by the edge of the roof and jumped down to his balcony quickly, Theo following. The older boy looked like he was going to collapse any minutes, and he had a hard time landing the jump, but Liam helped steady him.

“You’re staying tonight,” Liam mumbled, guiding him to his large bed. Theo mumbled something incomprehensible making Liam chuckle softly. The boy was completely out of it.

Theo collapsed on the bed, but his arms wrapped around Liam at the last second and pulled him down with him. “Theo,” Liam whined, trying to get out of his grasp. Theo simply mumbled something and shook his head, refusing to move. “We need to change.”

“I don’t have any clothes,” Theo grumbled, rolling over and letting go of Liam.

“Well, I have some sweatpants you can borrow,” Liam chuckled.

Theo groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Fine.”

Liam rummaged through his closet for a second, glad Melissa had picked up his room for him, and pulled out two pairs of grey sweatpants. Theo seemed to be about the same size as him.

Liam threw one of the pairs to him, hitting Theo in the face. Theo groaned and stood up, removing his shirt and throwing it across the room. Liam immediately went bright red and turned around. Though they were both boys, it seemed invasive to watch him change.

Liam changed quickly, tossing his shirt onto his chair, somewhere he tended to throw his dirty laundry. He then pulled down his pants and began to pull his sweatpants up, but he soon felt Theo’s arms wrap around him. Theo turned Liam around and pressed his lips to his neck, smiling against his skin.

“You make me happy, Liam. You make me happier than I have been in a while. Thank you.”

Liam grinned and spoke quietly. “You make me happy too. I don’t think I’ve had as much fun in my life than I’ve had tonight.”

Theo grinned and hugged him tighter. Liam wrapped his arms around as well, but he slowly retracted. “But can I pull my pants up.” Theo chuckled loudly and nodded before walking away and falling onto the bed, collapsing in the fluffy cushions.

Liam pulled the sweatpants over his legs and walked over to the bed, falling onto the bed as well. Almost immediately, Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling him closer to him. Liam smiled and sighed happily, curling into the bigger boy, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.


	13. act iii. scene i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to go down/

 

Weeks passed from that day, and the relationship was still thriving. Nobody had learned of their secret yet, and they planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. Whenever they were together, they made sure it was out of town, away from prying eyes. Both had gotten too many questions to count about the other, but they didn’t care and simply blew off the questions it like it was nothing to them.

Then came the terrible day came where Theo lost his best friend. The day started off easily. The three friends – Romeo, Jackson, and Corey. Corey complained loudly about how they should go back home. The streets were filled with different people, and he wanted to be at home, alone, with his boyfriend. Jackson teased him about the request and rolled his eyes, making fun of the boy.

Theo was just about fed up with their bantering. “Will you guys please just be quiet,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jackson shrugged and shook his head. “Why would we do that? It’s fun to mess with him.”

“It’s fun for _you_ , Jackson.” Corey nodded at the statement, and Jackson started at Theo incredulously. Theo never snapped like that unless something was seriously bothering him.

“What’s got your panties all in a twist, Raeken?”

Theo rolled his eyes at the question and leaned against a building, tired and annoyed. The other two copied his actions, and people moved out of the way, creating a bubble of empty around them. “It’s just –“ He cut himself off after realizing that he was about to expose what he shouldn’t. Instead, he made up an excuse. “I'm just thinking about the letter from Malia.”

Corey raised an eyebrow and spoke. “The letter? She’s not going to actually do anything; you know? That letter was from a month or two ago. Why are you so worried about it now?”

“I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today.” Jackson and Corey nodded at the statement, but confusion shown in their eyes. They could feel it to, an almost palpable feeling in the air. The day was dark, and something was coming. Of course, they didn’t expect it to be so soon.

The three were about to start walking again, wanting to make it home by sundown, but they were almost immediately stopped. Theo looked over before doing a double-take. Malia was walking over, a snarl on her lips as she watched the three.

“Theo Raeken,” she sneered, nose upturned in disgust, “have you thought about my offer?”

Theo shook his head and stared at the girl. “I don’t want to fight you, Malia, please. I really don’t want to. I have nothing to be angry at you for. Please, just walk away.”

Malia raised an eyebrow at the pleading, but she shook her head in response. “You really are a coward, aren’t you, Raeken? I’ve heard stories that you used to be the toughest fighter in your pack, but you’ve grown soft.”

Theo swallowed harshly, knowing he had become slightly softer after meeting Liam. He hadn’t been angry enough to fight because there was nothing to be angry about. With Liam there, everything seemed fine. “I just don’t want to fight you.”

“Well,” Malia stated before flicking out her claws, “I want to fight you.”

Theo gasped as Malia lunged forward, turning to her were-coyote form, teeth elongated with hair grown. She struck quickly, slashing stripes into Theo’s stomach. Theo stared at her for a few seconds before ducking as she tried to hit him in the face. He backed away slowly, hands out to show no threat.

“Malia, please, I don’t want to fight.” Theo was trying to move out of the way of her strikes, but he was inevitably hit a few times. The wounds would take quite a while to heal as they were from another were-creature, and Theo knew he wouldn’t be able to keep backing up.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Jackson decided to step in as she was going for his stomach. Instead, she ended up digging almost her entire hand into Jackson’s stomach. Jack stood with wide eyes and immediately fell back as her claws retracted. His mind was reeling, realizing what had happened. He thought he was going to be able to grab her hand before it hit him, but she hit him.

He was going to die.

Theo rushed forward and pulled him away from Malia. She was grinning mercilessly, watching the three boys scramble. “Maybe,” she hummed out, turning on her heels, “you’ll learn to stay away from me and my family.”

Theo was shaking harshly, tears streaming down his face as she walked away, swaying her hips with an animalistic laughter escaping her. Theo was laid on the ground, breathing heavily as he stared up at the two. Corey was sitting beside them, shaking harshly. He was staring at Theo’s wound with unblinking eyes as if he couldn’t believe it was real.

Theo shakily wrapped Jackson’s wound with his flannel, mumbling to himself as tears fell from his eyes. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. It was just a scratch.” It was obvious the words were false, but he would try to convince himself they were true no matter what.

Jackson chuckled, and the two others watched as a thin line of blood trickled down the side of his face from his mouth. “Yes, it’s just a scratch, just a scratch.” Jackson struggled, trying to get up, but it didn’t work. He was too weak to get up.

“Somebody call a fucking doctor. Don’t just stand around like a fucking jackass.” Corey was screaming at the crowd surrounding them, watching as the life faded from Jackson’s eyes.

“Come on, buddy,” Theo mumbled, hiccupping as he cried, “you’re going to be okay. Don’t leave me. I have so much to tell you. We have so much to live through. You have so much to do.”

Jackson smiled and grabbed Theo’s hand, gripping it tightly before he pulled it to his chest like they did every morning, their normal handshake. Theo smiled back, pushing himself forward to finish the move. “It was nice knowing you, but I- I got nothin’ here. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be alright. You’ll find a nice girl or guy, and you’ll settle down. Maybe this whole shitstorm of fighting will be done in your lifetime. Either way, I lived a good life. It’s okay if I go. I ain’t got no one else here. It’d be nice to see my ma again.”

Theo nodded. Jackson had always wanted to see his family again, and Theo just hoped Jackson’s wishes would come true.

“I love you, man,” Jackson mumbled, his eyes closing slowly, his breathing becoming more and more shallow.

“I love you, too,” he cried out.

With those words, Jackson fell dead, his face holding a soft smile. He looked peaceful, and that’s all Theo could’ve hoped for.

The moment after was quick. Theo jumped up almost immediately, his mind on the one who killed his best friend, one of the only friends he’s had his entire life.

Theo walked swiftly as he felt his claws growing, his teeth elongating, hair on his face growing long. Corey watched with wide eyes and quickly ran to grab him. Corey gripped Theo’s arm, but Theo simply shrugged him off.

“Theo, stop,” Corey yelled. Theo paused and stood, his breathing heavy as he stared forward. The streets were almost empty as most were too scared to stay.

“Why should I,” Theo roared. “I am going to kill her, Corey.”

“Think about what will happen. Think about what you will lose.”

Corey was pleading mercilessly, knowing the punishments Theo would get if he wasn’t able to stop him. “I’ve lost everything already. He was my best friend, and even if he was a complete shithead at times, he was the only thing that kept me going at one point. And the only other person who I love with all my fucking heart isn’t able to be with me out in public because of this stupid _fucking rivalry between two families who don’t know what the fuck they’re doing or why they’re fighting._ ” Tears streamed down Theo’s face as he tried to hold back his sobs, his breathing coming out in short pants. “And nothing you say can stop me from killing Malia Tate.”

And that statement was true. Theo marched forward with fire in his eyes while Corey stayed back to take care of Jackson and tell them what had happened when the time came. Theo kept a steady pace, but it was enough to get him somewhere fast.

That somewhere was Malia. Theo found her laughing with her friends at the corner where Theo and Liam would meet up. Theo grabbed Malia by her wrist and threw her to the ground, watching her as she let out a shriek.

He couldn’t think properly as he did it. All he knew is that one moment he was standing shakily, and the next, he was ripping out her heart, literally. Her friends immediately ran as she blubbered hysterically, her chest rising and falling spastically in tune with her writhing body.

She was trying to say something as she began to die, but Theo couldn’t make it out.

He stared down at his bloody hands, realizing what he had done just a little too late. “He’s going to hate me,” Theo mumbled, rubbing his hands together with a look of giving up on his face. His hands trembled violently, and his werewolf features retreated. “He’s going to hate me.”

Then, he stood up and ran, running faster than he ever had.

A few streets away, Corey was sitting on the ground, staring up at the police and families with sad eyes. He couldn’t lie, and he knew it.

“She attacked first, and Theo was severely injured. He didn’t want to fight, but she did. She wouldn’t give up, and, so, Jackson stepped in, but then, Malia went after _him_ , and push comes to shove, Jackson was killed by her. Then, Theo went after Malia, and he couldn’t be stopped. I know she’s dead. I know she is. He would never let her go.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded at the statement and wrote something in his notepad before closing it. “Well, then, he’s going to prison. I said I would kill whoever got into a fight next, but it’s obvious they got what they deserved. However, this is the law, and the law says that you go to prison for manslaughter. If I ever see him again, he will be put in jail, and there’s no getting out for him.”

“But, sheriff, our niece is dead, and-“

“And I said what I was going to do, and you’re going to live with it.”

“but-“

“That is it! That is what he’s getting. That is his punishment, and nothing is changing my mind. Go home, all of you, and if anyone sees Theo Raeken, you bring him to me.”


	14. act iii. scene ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses have thorns.

The sun was setting when Liam got the news of the murder. He was sitting by his window, staring up at the sky as Arctic Monkeys played in the background. He was humming along to the melody, bobbing his head with the sounds. He bit down on the top of his pencil, his mind on Theo as he did his homework.

The song had just changed to _Piledriver Waltz_ when Melissa stepped into the room, tears running down her cheeks. Liam looked over and immediately stood up, helping her to sit on his bed.

“Melissa? What’s wrong?”

Instead of responding, Melissa cried harder, clasping her hands tightly. “Dead. Dead. They’re dead!”

Liam’s mind turned frantic as he crouched in front of her, trying to coax the answer out of the older woman’s lips. “Who’s dead? What’s happened?”

“They’re both dead, Liam, both of them!”

Liam’s heart was beating fast, and his mind went to the worst. Was Theo dead? After only such a small amount of time, could the world be so cruel and take away his one true love? “Calm down and tell me what happened. You can’t leave me in suspense like this!”

Melissa moved and pulled Liam into her arms, wrapped her arms around him as if it would comfort her in some way. Two of her ‘children’ were gone, but at least she still had Liam. “Malia and Jackson. They’re dead, and Theo is going to be placed in prison.”

Liam’s breath caught in his throat as he heard her speak. The song was fading out as it was ending, and Liam felt like breaking down. “He killed them,” he whispered quietly, disbelief in his voice. He had only known Theo for about a month, but he didn’t think Theo could ever hurt someone let alone _kill_ them. Also, Jackson was his best friend.

What had happened?

The questioned danced across his mind as if teasing him. He needed to know what had happened.

He hadn’t realized that through his thinking, Melissa had shaken her head. “He didn’t kill Jackson. Malia killed Jackson, and Theo killed Mali-“ She burst into another bout of crying, and Liam rubbed her back lightly, trying to calm her down.

He felt his chest lift a little knowing that Theo wasn’t completely in the wrong, but it still stung. Malia was one of his best friends from childhood, and it never crossed his mind that she would be taken from him, but he knew Malia. He knew how she could act and how temperamental she was most of the time. He gulped at the thought. Malia had started it, hadn’t she?

Melissa began to calm down and furiously wiped her eyes before standing up, pushing him away. “Your family is downstairs if you want to join them. I’ll be going home. I shouldn’t bother you guys anymore.”

Then, she took off, walking hurriedly out of the door and house.

Liam debated on going to his family, but instead, he ran to his computer. Though his parents refused to give him a phone, he was graced with a laptop. He didn’t find much use for it besides scrolling through Tumblr and AO3 when he should be sleeping. However, this time, he knew exactly what he needed to look up, and he knew the news would already be up.

He mumbled to himself as he pulled up a Tumblr page for packs in America. Humans mainly thought it some sort of joke or roleplay, but it was all real with real news. He had stumbled across it one night and was surprised to find that his town was placed on there with news of the opposing packs. Most humans thought it was gang violence or something of the sort, but if they lived in Beacon Hills, they knew the truth.

He quickly tapped the search bar and typed _‘Raeken’_ quickly. Results instantly popped up as a few admins from the page had all decided to do the story. Liam had never found out who the reporters in Beacon Hills were, but he didn’t care.

He tapped the keep reading bar on the first article quickly, and he read the page quickly but carefully.

_‘A particularly brutal fight broke out in the streets of Beacon Hills, California today as a member of the Dunbar pack decided to attack the soon-to-be alpha of the Raeken pack. The fighting that ensued left the town with two dead teenagers and broken hearts._

_“She wouldn’t stop,” said a member of the Raeken pack, an eyewitness, “She kept coming at him, and it was obvious that she wasn’t going to stop. She was mad because we had shown up to a party a few weeks ago, but the way she dealt with it was completely out of hand._

_After she ended up slashing Theo across the stomach, Jackson stepped in, but she missed Theo and ended up hitting him. I swear the look that covered his face was something I had never seen. After Jackson died, Theo was not someone who could be reasoned with, but I know he regrets what he did. He didn’t have a clear conscious, and he always regrets what he does when he wakes up. I just hope he’s safe now.”_

_After finding out what had happened, the sheriff immediately decided that he needed to be found and taken to jail and then placed on trial later on. He would be given up to a lifetime in prison with a minimum of ten years, but if you bring into account his status in the pack, his parents may be able to buy him out of the charges._

_Everything is undetermined so far, but if you come across the teenager, please call the police.’_

Liam’s hands were shaky as he browsed through a few more articles, but they all said the same thing. Jackson got killed defending Theo, and Theo killed Malia in revenge. It was simple, but his mind wasn’t able to grasp the thought – the thought that Theo would do such a villainous act.

Theo wasn’t just some small flower Liam had originally thought of. Theo was a rose, and roses had thorns. He wasn’t as perfect as Liam had thought.

The thought, however, left his mind completely when he heard a faint tap on his window. He turned to see Theo staring in with wide eyes, blood covering his arms and he shook terribly.

Yes, Theo was a rose, but roses protected themselves and the flowers around them even if it meant they had to draw blood, thorns pricking at other’s skin, leaving them gasping in pain. If Liam wanted the soft petals and beautiful look, he would need to accept the thorns and what they would bring.

 

 


	15. act iii. scene iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> styihbjidfhvdahif hiushojdnc d

> HERE ARE MY SOCIAL MEDIAS AND KOFI LOL

**[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sarcxstic.stever/)/[Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sarcxstic-stilinski)/ [Tumblr ](https://sarcxstic-stilinski.tumblr.com/)/[Ko-Fi.](https://ko-fi.com/sarcxstic)**

_[Here's a playlist I made for this book :)](https://open.spotify.com/user/12132054311/playlist/2HbcIANUXuUqc6mY0zD3Qh?si=bNimtPcETMefX5AbwNwXiw) _

* * *

 

Liam didn’t even think as he ran to open his window. Theo stumbled in immediately, coughing violently as he clutched his stomach. Through his rush of adrenaline, the wound hadn’t even hurt, but now that he was calmed down, it was all he could think of. He staggered into the room slowly and collapsed onto Liam’s bed.

“Theo,” Liam gasped, helping the older one settle into the sheets. Theo’s breathing was shallow, and Liam felt his chest tighten as he groaned from pain.

Liam moved forward and gripped Theo’s hand, taking away the pain for a few seconds, wincing at the feeling, before Theo slapped his hand away, shaking his head. “Don’t do that,” he mumbled out, trying not to fall asleep. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“Yes,” Liam snapped, “but I don’t want to see you hurt either.”

Theo sighed and shook his head as Liam tried to grab his hand again. Liam growled lowly before lunging forward. He straddled Theo and pressed his hand against his cheek, groaning from the pain that filled his body.

Theo chuckled and stared up at Liam through his lashes, taking in deep breaths as he could finally breathe. “If you wanted to sit on me, you could’ve just asked.”

Liam rolled his eyes and slowly pulled his hand away, wincing as the look of pain returned to Theo. “I’m going to go get some supplies to clean you up,” he mumbled, walking out of the room to his bathroom. He ran to the bathroom opposite of his room and rummaged through his cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

He smiled triumphantly at the box in his hand before running back to his room, almost tripping over the rug in the middle of the hallway on his way. He stumbled into the room, chuckling at himself.

Theo looked over at the sound and smiled softly as the boy bent over laughing at something that truly wasn’t all too funny. Either way, Liam calmed himself down and placed the box on his bed before walking over to his closet to pull out better clothes for Theo. Though he loved the sight of Theo’s jeans and shirt clinging tightly to his body, he knew he should get him to change. Plus, he was soaking the bed with water and blood the longer Liam waited.

Liam pulled out another pair of oversized sweatpants that he had an endless supply of for the days where he was too lazy to go outside. He sighed as he realized that none of his shirts would fit Theo, but he simply shrugged after. He could live without a shirt.

Theo watched curiously as Liam placed all the stuff he needed beside the brunette.

“Get out of your clothes and put these on,” Liam stated, throwing the pair of sweatpants and Theo’s face.

Theo smirked and sat up slowly, steadying himself on Liam’s nightstand. “If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked.” However, Liam didn’t see the blush that covered Theo’s face as he pulled off his clothing to slip on the large pants. No matter how much he acted like he didn’t care about changing in front of the boy, he was still very self-conscious about his body.

Liam smiled to himself and shook his head at the comment as he began to pull out the supplies he would need. He turned back to Theo when he heard him lay down on the bed, but his eyes went wide when he finally looked at the boy’s stomach.

Dried and wet blood covered Theo’s stomach, pouring from the open slash marks across his stomach. Dirt caked the surface of his stomach, and Liam felt himself physically wince at the sight.

“Theo,” he whispered out, running his hands over the wound, “is this- can you feel this?”

Theo looked down for a second before shaking his head. “Ever since I came in here, it was like my body blocked out the pain. You made it better.”

Liam still looked weary, but he nodded. “If you say so,” he mumbled under his breath before grabbing the washcloth he had brought. “I’m going to fix this up.”

Theo nodded and smiled before he stopped Liam right as he was about to run the towel across his stomach. “Can you turn on some music?”

Liam paused and listened, realizing he must have turned it off while researching. He nodded quickly and stood up, running over to his CD player. “What do you want to listen to? I have – don’t judge me for these – 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, Troye Sivan, All Time Low, Waterparks…” Liam drawled off and looked over his shoulder to see Theo trying to hold in his laughter. “Oh, come on! I told you not to laugh,” he giggled out, crossing his arms as he faced Theo.

Theo grinned and tried to stifle his chuckles. “Who? Me? I wasn’t laughing. I was just admiring your One Direction collection.”

Liam groaned and ran his hands down his face in slight embarrassment. “They’re actually really good! I like their newer albums.

Theo chuckled and nodded, coughing as he felt a sting of pain. He controlled himself before grinning at Liam. “Play our song.”

Liam grinned before turning quickly to rifle through his collection of CDs and vinyls. He found the CD he was looking for quickly and placed it in his player, changed it to the third track, and turned to Theo with a grin. The song started slowly, and Liam smiled at the familiar sound.

“Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,  
Yours until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die”

Theo raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar song, but he grinned as Liam strode towards him, mouthing the lyrics happily. Liam danced around for a second, singing to Theo, using his hand as a fake microphone. As the next verse started, Liam moved to Theo and moved to press his lips against Theo’s cheek. “Baby, I’m yours,” he whispered into his ear with the song.

He then dropped into the chair by his desk and rolled over to Theo, ready to get to work. “I haven’t heard that song,” Theo stated, wincing as Liam wiped over his wounds, revealing bruises that scattered across his stomach.

Liam apologized quickly before speaking. “It’s on their single from 2006,” he spoke, spraying disinfectant over the wounds quickly as he spoke. He then grabbed some herbs from his box, specific ones given to him by Melissa for wounds like this. They healed werewolves quickly, and Liam thanked her silently for giving them to him. “Not many people listen to it, I guess.”

Theo nodded and watched Liam as he worked. Liam’s face was scrunched up from concentrating, and Theo found it utterly adorable. He also realized that as Liam’s hands worked across his stomach, bandaging him as if he was a doctor, the pain began to fade. Maybe it was a side effect of the mate bond.

He hummed along to the other two songs that played, not really knowing the lyrics. The album, however, ended quickly, and the two were left in silence. Liam was done very quickly, and Theo looked down to see his stomach covered in gauze, taped down. He already felt better, and he guessed it was from the plants.

Liam packed away his stuff for a few seconds before he turned back to Theo. He looked at the boy for a few seconds in silence before asking, “how do you feel?”

“I feel great,” he replied, smiling tiredly. Liam couldn’t blame him. The sun had set a long time ago, and Theo had had a rough day.

Liam took a moment to breathe before he asked the next question. “Are you okay?”

Theo’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. “Didn’t I just answer that?”

“No,” Liam responded, “are _you_ okay?”

Theo stared at Liam for a few seconds in questioning before it dawned on him. The real question. He stuttered for words for a few seconds before nodding. “I’m fine.” He gulped loudly and stared down at his hands. “I’m fine.” The second time he said it, his voice was firm as if reassuring himself.

Liam grabbed Theo’s hand and held it tightly in one of his hands while the other drew shapes along the skin. “It’s okay if you’re not alright,” Liam mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with Theo just like Theo was doing. “It’s okay to say that you’re sad. It’s okay to miss him or regret doing what you did. It’s okay.”

Theo nodded slowly at the words, willing himself not to cry. “Honestly, Liam, I’m fine.”

Liam shook his head, and his lips curled into a frown. “I wish you would talk to me.”

“I wish I could, too. I wish that I wasn’t so closed off, but I’ve built up these barriers, and I can’t break them down. The walls I built to keep me safe are now what’s keeping me trapped. I can’t escape them, and I never needed to, but you’re slowly chipping away at them.” Theo smiled as tears filled his eyes. “You’re sure chippin’, alright.”

Liam gripped Theo’s hand tightly at the statement and smiled slightly. “I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” Theo mumbled, “I guess it is.”

Liam smiled softly before standing up and letting go of his hand. Theo whined at the loss of contact, but Liam simply shushed him. He quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it to ‘the chair.’ He then turned off his laptop, CD player, and the random things he had scattered about. He turned on a fan that pointed to his bed, and then, he slipped into the covers, wrapping his arm around Theo carefully as to not hurt him.

Theo grinned and pushed his head into the crook of his neck. The atmosphere calmed down as the conversation from before disappeared. The soft hum of the fan almost drowned out the sounds of their breathing, but they were still able to make it out. Liam trailed his fingers over Theo’s back, smiling as he shivered at the feeling.

Theo was the first to fall asleep, drifting off from the feeling of Liam’s hands. Liam fell asleep a few minutes later after he was sure that Theo was alright and well. Finally, the two fell completely silent except for their breathing and soft snores from Theo.

Yes, the two were in love. They just didn’t know it yet.


	16. act iii. scene iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp.

 

* * *

 _> >Real quick thing: When I have completed this story, I’m going to go back through and edit everything in it. Then, if you guys want, I’ll print out a few copies and sell them to you guys.   
_ _> >All the money that comes from it will literally go to the 5SOS concert I’m going to and merch because I’m trash. _  
>>Sorry I was gone. Depression hit me like a train.

Unbeknownst to the couple upstairs, a meeting was being held. It was a meeting regarding a boy named Liam Dunbar. The night had come quickly, and at the stroke of midnight, a loud knock sounded on the door before it was opened swiftly.

On the other side of the brick house’s door, Hayden Romero stood, soaking wet. Her hands were stuffed in her dark colored jeans, and a gray shirt clung to her stomach. It seemed to have been a brighter color, but the rain had soaked the fabric and made it darker than normal. It only added to the hair that ran down her back, slicked back with the water.

A gleaming smile broke out from her dark looks, white teeth shining brightly in the night. “I heard you needed me?”

In only a few minutes, Hayden was sitting in the downstairs living room across from Alpha and Luna Dunbar. She was wrapped in a towel, and a tray was set in front of her with warm food.

No matter how much the luna didn’t want to admit it, she loved the younger girl, even if she knew that she wasn’t good for her son. Given different circumstances, she probably would have been friends with the younger girl, but these times were tough, and she knew that the situation would not end well.

She placed a cup of coffee in front of Hayden before sitting beside her husband, frowning as his hand gripped her knee. She hated the relationship, but she couldn’t get out. “We’ve touched on the subject, but we need to talk seriously. After this incident with the Raekens, we’ve realized that it is time for Liam to take his role as alpha.”

The luna rolled her eyes at the statement, disagreeing. They had spent the entire night before she came arguing. He didn’t want Liam to step up, he just didn’t want to be put responsible for the death of his pack members, so he came up with an excuse. She knew, however. She knew all that he wanted to do, and she disagreed.

The luna had a part in her heart that knew it wasn’t the right decision. There was something tugging at her motherly instincts. She knew he was going to find someone, and he wouldn’t be able to go through with what his father wanted. There was something there, and she could feel it.

“Sir, I would gladly take the position as Luna.”

The alpha grinned at the news, his eyes shining with malice despite his soft appearance. “I want the two of you to start the ceremony Saturday night. We’ll have a place ready, and we’ll tell the pack the next day.”

Hayden licked her lips and nodded, enjoying the thought of herself in such a high position. “I’ll be prepared. Is Liam?”

The alpha rolled his eyes at the statement and nodded. “He will be. I’m sure of it.”

Luna Dunbar could not help her disgusted frown at the final statement as she stood up and walked to her room, shaking her head the entire time and mumbling about how stupid people could be.

At least, she thought to herself, he hadn’t smelled the new scent coming from Liam’s room.


	17. act iii. scene v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to open up about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just busted a guy for sexual harassment, and he's going to be sent to juvie if he doesn't stop fucking with me.

Liam woke up to a soft grumbling coming from across the room. He groaned lightly and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness before sitting up and looking at the sound.

Near the window, Theo stood, trying to get a shirt over his body without disturbing the bandages across his stomach. He was still wearing Liam’s sweatpants, and it seemed to be Liam’s shirt that he was pulling over his head, but he didn’t have any other clothes, so Liam didn’t mind. He could live with a little less red in his closet.

“Theo,” Liam mumbled out, staring at him from his raised position on the bed.

Theo looked over like a deer caught in headlights before walking over, finally managing to shimmy the tight fabric over his stomach. Liam’s shirts were definitely smaller than what he was used to, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Theo made his way to Liam’s side of the bed and pressed a long kiss to his forehead, a parting gesture that Liam wanted to last forever. “Where are you going,” Liam questioned, his mind reeling back into reality.

“I have to go. The sun is beginning to come up, and I can’t be seen, or I’ll be taken in. Deaton has found a spot for me a few towns away. We’re going to change my appearance so they won’t recognize me, and I’ll hide out there.” Theo was rushed in his speaking, staring out the window as the sky changed to hues of orange and blue.

Liam whined and pulled Theo in for a hug, mumbling lightly. “Are you sure you have to go? I don’t want you to leave. We can find a place for you here. We can get him to pardon you. Maybe if you told the whole story, they would let you get away.”

“You’re such an optimist.” Theo grinned and shook his head, his face falling. “But that’s not how it’ll play out. I have to go.”

Liam scrambled out of his bed as Theo began walking to the window. He rushed over to the taller boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “When am I going to see you again?”

Theo tensed up at the question and slowly raised his hand to clutch Liam’s, pulling it away from his chest. “I- I don’t know, little wolf.”

Liam gulped and pressed his face against the older’s shoulder. Tears flooded his eyes, and he was holding back a sob. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I will, too,” Theo mumbled, pressing his lips to Liam’s hand. “I’ll miss you so goddamn much.”

The two stood like that for a few seconds before Theo pulled away from Liam, turned around, and wrapped his arms around him properly. Then, he pressed his lips against Liam’s head before exiting his grasp.

“I’ll see you again, right?”

Theo bit his lip before nodding. “You’ll see me again. It may just be a while.” He turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching the door. “I have to go. I really do, and someone’ coming. I’ll miss you.”

“goodbye, Theo,” Liam mumbled, helping him out of the window. Theo jumped to the ground quickly and stared up at Liam with a soft smile.

“Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting,” he stated, quoting one of Liam’s favorite movies.

 “I couldn’t forget you, Theo.”

Theo chuckled and nodded. “I know, little wolf. I’ll see you soon.”

Liam smiled sadly and nodded, wiggling his fingers as a parting gesture. Theo grinned back and copied his action. Then, he was gone, running out of his line of sight in almost a second.

Liam was only able to stare at where Theo had left for a few moments before he heard a loud knock on the door. He turned away from the window, noting how the sky had finally set to a beautiful, cloudy blue. The door swung open quickly, and Liam watched as his mother rushed into the room, the nurse following her at her heels.

His mother grabbed his arm and quickly pushed him down to sit on the bed and began talking. “Liam,” she paused for a second, “your father is about to come talk to you about something that will upset you. Please, just listen to him. Just accept what he planned.”

“What are you talking about,” Liam questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Melissa bit her nails as she stared at the door while his mother spoke again. “You’re about to find out, but, trust me, just go along with it.”

Liam was about to ask another question when his dad sauntered through the door, a grin on his face. “Wife, have you told Liam about our wonderful gift?”

Liam looked up at his father curiously, and his mother patted his thigh before putting on a fake smile for the man.

“I’ve left it up to you. You’re the one who had the idea.” The luna bit her lip in annoyance, trying to hold back the snide comments she wanted to say.

The alpha didn’t seem to notice and simply grinned brightly. “My son,” he yelled out, walking over to pat Liam’s back, “I have got you a mate!”

Liam sucked in a breath sharply and stuttered out his next words. “What do you mean?”

“Hayden has asked to be your mate, and I thought she was a wonderful choice. The two of you shall be sealing the deal Saturday!” His father was ecstatic at the news, grinning wider than Liam had ever seen. The luna rolled her eyes at the look.

Liam paused for a few seconds and spoke. “You’re- you’re kidding right?”

Normally, the words would have been from happiness, a statement that meant that what they had given him was so good that he couldn’t believe it, but the look of dread on Liam’s face had his father raising his eyebrows.

“Do you not want to be mated to Hayden?” His voice was cold and sharp as if he could cut Liam with simply his words.

“I-“ Liam took a large breath. “I am very appreciative of what you have offered me, but I- I can’t.”

The alpha snarled at the words, his mood completely shifting. “What do you mean? I have brought you a wonderful woman. Why would you not accept her?”

Liam struggled to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to spill everything, but he knew it would only get him in more trouble. He was so used to telling his parents everything, but he knew he couldn’t today. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t risk the safety of Theo because of his father’s antics.

He took a few deep breaths, and he caught his mother’s eye. His mother looked at him pleadingly, and their conversation from earlier rang through his head. He sighed and looked down.

“I’ll be there Saturday. If this is what you believe is best, then I will follow.” Liam hated every word that fell from his mouth? He felt like he was betraying Theo by just saying those few words, but his father grinned again at the statement and nodded his head before walking out, talking about how he needed to get everything ready.

By the time his father was all the way down the stairs, Liam’s hands were shaking, and he felt like he was going to pass out, his breath shaky. How was he going to get himself out? Why couldn’t he just disobey his parents one time? Why did bad things always happen to him of all people?

Those questions ran through his head, but he was thrown out of his mind as his mother crouched in front of him and calmed him down, helping him breathe. Her voice was breezy as she counted for him, letting him get control of himself. “That’s it,” she mumbled, “you’re going to be okay.”

Liam let out a cry and felt a tear run down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly. “You don’t understand, mom,” he cried out.”

His mother chuckled and shook her head. “It’s that Raeken boy, isn’t it?”

Liam froze at the question and stared at his hands. “What?”

His mother laughed again and sat beside him on the bed. “I remember when I was just like you,” she began. Liam turned his head in confusion and watched as the nurse smiled as if knowing what she was about to talk about. His eyes fixated on the woman beside him.

“When I was about your age, I met my mate,” his mother spoke, a smile dancing on her lips at the memories that filled her vision. “He was my everything, and I felt like I couldn’t live without him. He was my best friend when we were kids, and when we both reached the age of sixteen, we realized what we were. We weren’t just mates; we had already been in love but too afraid to admit it. It was like a match made in heaven, which I guess it was.

We had a good time together, and I loved him like he loved me. We were going to rule his pack together as one, but one day, something terrible happened.

I had been home at the time. I was waiting for him to come over and listen to the radio with me. We were too poor for a TV or anything, but we would always sit on my bed and listen to the music that played or to the news. Sometimes we could get it to pick up the frequencies from our neighbor’s kid’s walkie-talkies, and we would listen to them babble and argue because it was always the funniest thing.

I was waiting there when I got the feeling. You don’t know the feeling of losing your true mate until it happens because it can’t be described. The only thing I can think of is if someone had shoved their hand through your chest and pulled your heart out and then filled the hole with concrete as if it would heal it, but you’re just left dying with a heavy chest. I immediately called my mother because I believed I was going to die, but she brought over her friend's son, and he bit me.

It turns out that when your mate dies, you die as well unless someone can claim you as theirs in time. You switch from one mate to another. I was told that if he had claimed me as his completely, I would have died instantly, but he didn’t, so I lived.

Every single day for years after, I wished that I was with him. I wished that I had died with him at that rogue invasion. I wished for death because it was so much easier than living with your father. All he wanted was an heir, and he made sure he was going to get one. Night after night, I wanted to leave, but then you came, and I knew I couldn’t leave you with him, but I had nowhere I could go.

No matter how much I wanted to join Xavier, you brought me back. You are the only good thing left in my life, and I’ll be damned if you get taken away.”

Liam stared at her silently, his lips parted in awe. His mother had been through that and lived? “How did you know about Theo?”

The corner of her mouth tugged up at the question. “I’ve known since the first night he stayed here. I had dragged your drunken father to bed, and I went to check up on you and found you with him. At first, I thought something bad had happened, but I noticed _something._ Whether it was the way you were holding each other or the look of bliss on your face or the smell, I don’t know. I just knew that you two were meant for each other, but it seems that this town has different plans for you.”

Liam nodded at the new information and blinked his eyes quickly, shaking his head in an attempt to get his thought process together. “I have one more question.” His mother hummed as if to tell him to continue. “What’s your plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys a lot. I have a hard time updating sometimes, but your comments and kudos make it worth it. I don't know. Y'all are really something I needed.


	18. act iv. scene i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam learns that not everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today (April 18, 2018), I am officially fifteen (15) ! I'll be able to drive and get a job and stuff. Finally. :) Monday, I'm doing a monologue contest, and I always cry when I read mine because it's about my parents' divorce, but whatever.

**[Buy me a coffee, maybe?](ko-fi.com/sarcxstic) / [Spotify playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12132054311/playlist/2HbcIANUXuUqc6mY0zD3Qh?si=G0fHBADfReucWIxCUwiVzA)**

* * *

 

The soft thrumming of Liam’s heart filled the room as he wrote his note, his shaky hands making his handwriting sloppier than normal. Melissa stood beside him, rummaging through his CDs for the one Liam had requested. His large shelf filled with different artists and genres that he refused to sort in any way made it difficult for anyone besides him to find something specific.

He gulped quietly as he finished off the letter, signing his name with a small heart beside it. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he folded the paper and placed it in the envelope before grabbing the CD Melissa had finally found and slipping it in there as well. “Are you sure he’s going to get this,” he questioned, voice soft but cracking.

Melissa nodded and took the letter from him, sealing it with glue. “I will make sure he gets it.”

Liam began speaking only to get cut off from a knock on his door. It opened without him saying anything, and Deaton walked in, his hand clutching a small bag. The man went to work quickly, laying out his materials across Liam’s dark bedspread. Vials filled with plants and liquids were scattered everywhere, and Liam bit his lip so he wouldn’t cry.

Deaton grabbed three vials before pulling over a chair and sitting in front of Liam. Each was labeled with a number. “You remember what the marking ceremony is like, right?” Liam nodded in response before pausing and shaking his head as a no. Deaton cracked a small smile before turning serious again. “When a wolf is to become an alpha, the current alpha will hold a ceremony where the soon-to-be alpha and luna will mark each other on their neck by biting just enough to leave a scar. This will combine their scents, and other wolves will know they’re claimed.”

Liam nodded and spoke. “That’s what my dad wants to happen with Hayden and I, right?”

“Yes. That’s what these are for.” Deaton pushed the first vial into Liam’s hand. It was larger than the others and filled with a blue liquid. “You will take this one tonight to prepare your body for the change. Take it all before you go to bed.” The second was smaller and filled with a purple flower. “You take this one the second day, just eat it, and your body will begin the process.” The third was the smallest, a single leaf in it. “Take this the night before. Put it in hot water and steep it like tea. When you wake up, the process will be complete, and she will physically not be able to mark you. She can bite you, but it won’t do anything, and you can bite her, but it won’t do anything because it has cut off your ability to.”

Liam nodded at the information and held the bottles carefully, going over the instructions in his head. “Thank you for this,” he stated quietly, standing up to put the vials in his drawer.

Deaton smiled and nodded, standing up to put his stuff back together. “You and Theo deserve a happy life. I’ve known that boy for a long time, and he deserves nothing but happiness. I realize that getting away from your family is going to hurt like hell, but the feeling of being back with him will be worth it. You’re just getting used to understanding that your family isn’t perfect.”

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, Liam,” Deaton paused and motioned for Liam to sit back down while he took his own seat, “through your life, you always thought your family was perfect. You believed that your pack was elite, better than the Raekens and anyone else. It’s just how you were raised. It’s like how you were taught that being gay is bad because it says so in the Bible, but nobody truly knows what God wants because only God knows. For all we know, God believes that no matter what, as long as your happy, you can love whoever you want. Nobody knows.

“However, you’ve been brought up on these beliefs that could be completely wrong. You just don’t know it. Do you guys have the best pack? No. There are larger packs with better fighters, but there are also smaller packs who are more accepting and loving. Who decides what makes a pack the best? Who decides anything?

“You do. You decide with your heart what you believe is right because that’s all you have right now. If you truly believe that your pack is the best pack, then it is the best pack _in your mind._ You used to think that your family was perfect because that’s what you believed. It was perfect _in your mind_ , but you’re learning that things aren’t as good as you thought, and you’re accepting that maybe you were wrong. You’ve been hearing the arguments with your parents and your father’s forced plans. You’ve heard the whispers behind your back.

“You’re learning that your family isn’t perfect, and it’s scaring you, so you want to retreat back into your thoughts that your family is perfect, but your heart is tugging you in the other direction.”

Liam listened carefully and bit his nails, clinging on to every word that fell from the man’s mouth. “They’re not perfect are they.”

“If you believe that what you see it perfect, then they are, but you don’t believe that. Do you?”

Liam shook his head and looked down. “I’ve been blinded my whole life.”

“No,” Deaton stood up from his chair and grabbed his supplies, “you’ve just been brain-washed by your surroundings.”

Then, he was gone along with Melissa, leaving Liam in his mind. His perfect world was falling apart, but at least he would have Theo. That’s all that mattered. That’s all that would ever matter because they were perfect in his mind and heart, and he knew he was right for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to print out a few copies of this book for like idk $10 per book with a little for shipping and maybe like $5 for a mixtape for the book, who would actually get one? Comment down below if you would because I'm interested.


	19. act iv. scene ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depression. lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys,,, what do y'all think if I changed the names and stuff and turned this into an actual published book? Y'all think I could do it? I don't, but I think it'd be cool lol.

Liam stared up at his ceiling from his bed. The two days had dragged on tiringly for Liam, but there was nothing he could do. His mind was stuck on Theo. Then again, when was he not thinking about the older male?

When his mind wasn’t stuck on the brown-haired, blue-eyed individual, he was thinking about the tube he had drunk from earlier. He was thinking about whether he made the right decision. He was thinking about if anything in their relationship was truly real. His mind reeled with constant thoughts on if Theo would still love him even after all this disaster.

In his mind, Liam had nothing to give. He was boring with the typical hairstyle for a boy his age, pushed up and back a bit, messily tousled as if he hadn’t tried though it took him ages to get it right. His eyes were a bright blue, but they were too bright, and sometimes, they seemed gray. His face was attractive, but it wouldn’t stand out in a crowd. His body was lean with very little fat, but that was also normal with werewolves. There was nothing special about Liam beside his status, and he hated it.

Before he met Theo, thoughts like that constantly plagued his mind, but when Theo was around, there was silence. When Theo was around, everything was quiet. When Theo was around, all he could think about was that boy, but Theo was gone. Liam wouldn’t see him for a full week if the plan went correctly.

The plan was simple. Liam would go through with the ceremony, and the things he had ingested before would make it seem like he was marked for one day exactly. After the ceremony, he would spend the night with Hayden, but they would not do anything sexual with an excuse that he hadn’t exactly thought about yet. After the mark faded, Deaton would explain to them that they weren’t compatible because Liam couldn’t be mated. After Liam would eventually be kicked out by the alpha because there was no use for him, he would go to the town Theo was hiding. Deaton was the only one who knew where he was, and he was glad to help.

Liam wouldn’t be able to just leave. If Liam were to leave, the entire pack would search for him and immediately blame the Raekens on his disappearance. If he were to just leave, the already tense packs would go into full-blown war, and Liam refused to be the center of that.

Leaving was his first thought. He was ready to jump at any chance to be with Theo the moment the boy left, but he knew his responsibilities, and he had to keep people safe.

Liam’s train of thought was broken as the door opened. Melissa slowly slipped in, holding a vial. Liam turned over in his bed and sighed at how late it was. It was almost two in the morning, but Liam didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to be awake either, though. He didn’t want to die, but he surely didn’t want to be alive. He just didn’t want to exist. Liam sighed and picked up the small thing and stared at the leaf in his hand.

“He said you have to just eat it straight and maybe drink some water after. So, I brought you a water bottle as well.”

Liam smiled and thanked her, sitting up in his bed so he could eat. The leaf didn’t taste like anything, but it left his mouth tingling as if he were allergic to it. He knew he wasn’t, though. Deaton had told him it was just a side effect after he drank the first drink.

“You need to sleep, Liam,” Melissa murmured, pressing her hand to Liam’s forehead as he took the water. She could see the bags coming from under his eyes, and she didn’t want him to hurt himself.

“I’m fine,” Liam mumbled back, pulling away from her. “Just didn’t sleep much last night.”

“I can tell.”

Liam rolled his eyes and laid back down, sighing as he held a pillow against his body. “Thank you, Melissa.”

“Anything for you.”

Liam fell asleep that night thinking about how Theo would wrap his around Liam and pull him close if they were together and the soft mumbling outside his door as people ran up and down the stairs, constantly moving to get everything read in such a small amount of time. Liam couldn’t wait to get back to Theo.


	20. News. News. News.

I have some good news for me but bad news for yall. 

I have made the decision to publish this as an actual book. This means that I can no longer post chapters on here. 

However, I would like some people to send this book to when finished for feedback. If you want to do that, comment and tell me :)

As for publishing, I will be changing the names, place, and some aspects to make it completely mine. I'm going to have a site set up for updates and such, and if you want to contact me about it, just message me on my [tumblr ](https://sarcxstic-stilinski.tumblr.com/)or email me at sarcxstic.stilinski@gmail.com

To be honest, I'm not sure I'll get anywhere with this, but I truly love this book and I've put a lot into it. The published version will be a bit different, longer, and it will be changed for the better regarding how I write. 

Honestly, this is so exciting, and I really love you all. So, thank you. 


	21. AND CUT.

This is where I'll be putting the new version. It is  _very_ different from this, but some of you might still like it! So, check it out. Leave a comment and upvote!

I love you all, so, so much. Goodnight and wear your seatbelts! 

 

**[THE LINK](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/227620) **

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
